MacDuncan Clan
The MacDuncan Clan was a noble clan that was always true and loyal. They aren't at all evil. However, there are exceptions. The MacDuncan clan stands strong, and other clans are jealous of their strong, stealthy minds and bodies. In the series, it is revealed that they were the first Clan to form which all other Clans descended from. Its original name was the "Clan of Clans". The leader was Duncan MacDuncan, and being the oldest chieftain, died of old age. After this, his son, Liam MacDuncan, becomes the new leader, but also the last leader. Location As seen in the maps of the ''Wolves of the Beyond'' books, the MacDuncan clan is located in the northeastern Beyond. They reach down to the MacDuff territory. They are closest clan to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes and the Black Glass Desert. The clan is northeast to the MacAngus Clan, the MacDuff Clan, the MacDonegal Clan, and the MacNab clan. The clan is southwest to the MacNamara Clan, southeast to the MacHeath Clan, and northwest to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. Wolves Of The Beyond Map 2.jpg Packs There are five packs in the MacDuncan clan: * The Carreg Gaer * The ﻿Pack of the Eastern Scree * The River Pack * The Pack of the Blue Rock * The Pack of the Fire Grass These packs seemed to be named for their landscape, for example the Pack of the Blue Rock has several blue rocks, the Pack of the Fire Grass has grass that would catch on fire when lightning'' (ceilidh fyre)'' hits it. History 'Lone Wolf' In Lone Wolf, Faolan observes this clan after Gwynneth tells him, "You must go to the wolves". He watches a pack eating after a byrrgis and notices a small, tailless, yellow, gnaw wolf, waiting for his turn to eat. He is nipped at and bitten for trying to sneak the meat. Later, after Faolan jumps the wall of fire, he speaks to Duncan MacDuncan who lets him join the clan and puts him in the Pack of the Eastern Scree. 'Shadow Wolf' Faolan becomes a gnaw wolf of the MacDuncan clan, a main setting in the story.﻿ 'Frost Wolf' After the Fengo, Finbar, orders Faolan and Edme to check on the MacDuncans and the disappearing chieftain, Liam MacDuncan, they travel there. They find that the famine was spread utter chaos into the wolves. Known Members Chieftains *Dunforth MacDuncan (deceased) *Duncan MacDuncan (deceased) *Liam MacDuncan (the first; deceased) *Liam MacDuncan (Cathmor and Duncan's son, deceased) Clan Members *Lael *Caila *Eiric *Taddeus *Lord Bhreac *Lord Claren *Tamsen *Stellan *Flint *Lord Adair *Alastrine (Skreeleen) *Greer (Skreeleen ) *Janna *Lord Jarne *Lord Dain *Donegal MacDuncan Ex-Members *Faolan (former gnaw wolf) *Heep'' ( former gnaw wolf)'' *Morag *Kinnaird *Finbar *Hamish *The "Whistler" ( former gnaw wolf) *Dunmore MacDuncan *Mhairie *Dearlea Deceased Members *Shibaan *Morag *Duncan MacDuncan *Dunforth MacDuncan *Liam MacDuncan (the first) *Cathmor MacDuncan * Hamish *Liam MacDuncan﻿ *Eiric﻿ *Lael﻿ *Taddeus﻿ *Lord Bhreac﻿ *Lord Claren﻿ *Lord Adair﻿ *Lord Jarne﻿ *Lord Dain﻿ *Tamsen﻿ *Stellan﻿ *Alastrine﻿ *Greer﻿ *Janna﻿ *Flint﻿ *Kinnaird﻿ *Finbar﻿ *Hamish﻿ *Dunmore MacDuncan﻿ *Donegal MacDuncan﻿ Trivia * "MacDuncan" comes from "Mac", the Irish word for son, and "Duncan", an old Irish name meaning "Dark Warrior". Altogether, this translates as Son of the Dark warrior, or Son of Duncan. Category:Clans Category:Culture Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Chieftains Category:Protagonists Category:Locations